Opposite Personalities and World
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Hitsugaya-taichou and Kurosaki are sent on a mission to kill Aizen. The both of them alone was now almost killing them all. When a burst of light expand around them. After the battle... something changed. And they are about to find out what happen back there. Sorry suck at summary. :) 3 characters are here. Ichigo x Toshiro x Dark Ichigo. :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys nice to see you again. So this is my new story, and requested again by my school mates. So hope all of you like this and also those who don't please leave. I'm not ready for this was a request…**

[[.New Story.]]

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Eh… me and Kurosaki will go at the mission?" Hitsugaya Taichou asked Yamamoto-san. He nodded his head while soothing his long bear.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taichou. I have seen that you are getting to understand each other and also… I think your in love with the substitute." He said and the boy have blush and wide eyes.

"Yamamoto-san I don't like Kurosaki! And why do we have to be the only ones to kill him." Toshiro said and Yamamoto-san sighed.

"Didn't you want to kill Aizen by yourself… he did kill-" Again before anything he could say. "Stop talking. I know… she just sacrifice herself." Toshiro said.

"Well then… do you agree?" Yamamoto-san asked and Toshiro sighed. "Hai…" He said.

"Good. Kurosaki you can come in now!" He shouted while the boy looked over at his shoulder and saw Ichigo… 'Wow he changed…'

Toshiro thought. Ichigo gotten stronger. His orange hair got spike up. Brown eyes got darker than before. Sword got longer, red rope and also markings on his arms and neck.

Ichigo smirked at Toshiro who is now lightly blushing but then shake it. "Hey Toshiro. Long time no see eh." Walking beside him while Toshiro glared at him.

"Its Hitsugaya Taichou to you. And I could see you have changed a little bit." He said calmly and heard that the albino kid laughed. "And you still haven't changed but looks like you reach my shoulder though."

He said and true enough that Hitsugaya-taichou changed. "All right enough talking. Chojiro already set the portal for the both of you… and I want you to eliminate Aizen Sosuke. **Permanently**."

Yamamoto-san said as both of them nodded. Chojiro made hand signs as blue portal open beside Ichigo. Ichigo went in as Hitsugaya-taichou was about to go in when Yamamoto called him.

"And Hitsugaya-taichou." He looked over his shoulder. "Nani?" He have wide eyes when yamamoto-san smiled. "Good Luck.'' Toshiro smiled and nodded. But then disappear.

[[.Hueco Mundo.]]

Both of them reach the gray sand. They were at the gates and was greeted by hollows. "Oh great… for the love of god why is it outside!" Ichigo shouted and Toshiro sighed.

He was about to remove his sword when Toshiro put a hand out. "I got this." He said and Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. Toshiro pull out 2 sword and smirked when the hollows were now surrounded him.

"Toshiro!" He shouted. "Howl the sword! Hyourina!" Toshiro shouted and the hollows were killed in one strike.

"Woah…" Ichigo whispered. Toshiro looked at him and opened the door. "Lets go already."

He said and they went in killing the hollows and some weak arrancars. "Toshiro… how did you…" "Practice."

He said and Ichigo sighed. "You really do change. Anyway how's going with Ran-chan?" Ichigo asked and Hitsugaya-taichou chuckled.

"Rangiku is already the captain of 5th squad." He said while Ichigo was surprised. "Whoah! So who's your vice then?" He asked and Toshiro just shrugged his shoulder and still walking.

"Toshiro-" Was cut off when Toshiro put a hand out. "Stop it okay. Stop asking questions and Hitsugaya-taichou to you." He said with a threatning voice.

"Hahahah! Well… well. What do we have here." A voice said and they took out their swords. "Ah… new sword eh. Toshiro…"

The voice said as Hitsugaya looked at the shadows and growled. "Aizen…" He said and Aizen went out at the shadows. "Nice to see you again. Captain of squad 10 and Substitute."

[[.To be continued.]]

**Here is my new story and sorry if you guys hated this chapter. I know suck at summary too. So please review and review. :)**


	2. Weird Happenings

**Ohayo everyone. This is my new chapter and hope you guys like this too. So now let us get started…**

[[.Hyouzi-.]]

Chapter 2: Weird Happenings

Aizen was now covered his blood, ripped clothes, destroyed face. And a harsh breathing breath coming out. As so does the 2 boys too. Arrancars, Hollows were killed easily.

Toshiro smirked as blood coming out on the corner of his mouth. Twirling the chain of his other sword, walking at Aizen beside him is Ichigo who is in Bankai form.

"Any other words Aizen Sosuke…" Toshiro said raising two swords. Aizen laughed as the boys narrowed their cold eyes. "Not words Hitsugaya but action."

He said as his hands glow light. Ichigo, Toshiro have wide eyes when the light expand all the way around... When the light disappear. Toshiro opened his eyes and then blushed when Ichigo was on top of him.

"K-Kurosaki g-get off!" He said as Ichigo was told to get up while blushing. "Sorry…" He said and Toshiro nodded. "What happen back there?" Ichigo asked and Toshiro have wide eyes.

"Uh… Kurosaki…" He called as Ichigo went beside… "Woah… Aizen…" Spoke up. When the both of them saw Aizen blood all over and killed so does his Arrancars too.

"Did that light thingy killed himself…?" He said and Toshiro shake his head. "We both don't know what happen but it's our duty to kill him. And now it is done."

He said clearly and Ichigo nodded but then smiled. "You know Toshiro we made a pretty good work back there." Ichigo told him that made Toshiro look at the albino kid.

"I guess we are Kurosaki…" Toshiro said while he sighed. "Could you at least call me Ichigo than my last name." He said as they are now walking out of this dirty place.

"I will call you 'Ichigo' if you start calling my title." He said while smirking and heard that the substitute soul reaper chuckle with a smirk on his lips. "Not gonna happen." "Well then your wish will not be granted."

They stop walking when blue portal opened as all of the soul reapers went out. "Yamamoto-san…" Toshiro whispered his name and bow down but then Ichigo followed.

"Rise the both of you…" He said while they stood up. "Congratulations Toshiro and Kurosaki-taichou that you killed Aizen." He said and both of them have wide eyes.

'Taichou!' Ichigo thought while Toshiro is thinking something. 'Why did Yamamoto-san call me Toshiro?'

"A-arigato…" Ichigo said. "Well now that the war is over. We could celebrate here! Everyone let us celebrate!" Yamamoto said and everyone cheered.

[[.Celebrating.]]

"Why did Yamamoto-san called you 'Taichou'?" Toshiro asked while the both of them are eating at the blanket for as they are having a picnic. Ichigo ate his bento and shake his head.

"No clue. But why did they call you Toshiro? They call me Ichigo 'cause I am a substitute Soul reaper though." Ichigo said as Toshiro took a bottle of water and drank it.

"Point taken. We could ask the others too." He said and Ichigo nodded. "Hey guys having a great time!" Someone shouted and both of them looked up.

There they saw are Renji, Ran, Momo, and Rukia. But they look different. Here are some information.

Renji: He still got the same hair pony tail, red, muscular and something like that. But he doesn't have a tattoo… and his sword is like Rukia's.

Rangiku: Hair in a bun, doesn't have boobs and sword was Momo's. She still have some nice body though.

Momo: Momo's hair isn't in bun, got boobs like Rangiku's, have a cheerful smile and what the heck!? Why is her sword is like Rangiku's.

Rukia: Short hair, purple eyes cute face, also she got a freaking tattoo's on her face but different like curvy though. And she is kind of taller… reaching the shoulder of Renji. Sword is Zabimaru!?

"Hey guys." Both of them said. "That was awesome that you kill Aizen. Toshiro!" Rukia shouted and Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. "Uh… Thanks I guess."

He said and Rukia have a vein pop coming out. "Aren't you happy. Snowy." She said but then Toshiro neared her face to her with a vein pop. "What did you just say!? Princess!" He shouted as they were now fighting.

While Ichigo sweat drop. 'What the hell is wrong with them?' Ichigo thought. Renji put both his hands at their heads and push them away. Making them tumble at the blanket and sand.

"Will the both of you fighting. Or I'll ice you guys both!" He shouted and Toshiro sat up. "Whatever. Abarai." He said as Renji quirked an eyebrow. "What?" "You always call me Renji than Abarai." He said.

Toshiro sweat drop and harshly laugh. "Oh uh… Ha. Ha. Sorry…?" He said and Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Taichou congrats that you defeated Aizen!" Momo said and Ichigo smiled. "It was nothing Momo. Its what substitute do to protect though."

He said and Momo quirked an eyebrow. "Eh!? Taichou you aren't a soul reaper… Hitsugaya should be." She said and they go pale.

'What!?' Both of them thought. "Ichi… are you okay?" Ran said kneeling and both of them shake their heads.

"Yeah I'm fine Ra- wait did you just call me Ichi?" He asked blushing and Ran nodded. "Yeah… we use pet names. As you are calling me bed-wetter."

She said and Ichigo have a questioning face. "Huh?" "Hmm. Didn't you remember. Both of us are childhood friends." She said as Ichigo smiled.

"Oh.. uh I see. Sorry space out." He said and Ran stood up and nodded. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Toshiro asked and Renji sighed.

"Well since its over. Yamamoto-san said you should go home. And Ichigo will be staying with you too… don't worry about your barracks Kurosaki-taichou. Momo-chan will take care of it… we think."

He said and both of us nodded. "And I kind of notice something Taichou. Why is Hitsugaya-kun wearing your cloack?" Momo asked and we got pale again.

"Ah! A-ano… I just… uh well… maybe it just fell off from me that's all. Hahah." Ichigo said while Toshiro face his palm. They quirked all an eyebrow but then nodded.

"Okay then… well Toshiro you should return it to Taichou. We got to go." Rukia said as the both of them wave at them.

"There is something going on in here…" Muttered Toshiro as he ate the last bento that is on his lap. "Point taken Toshiro. Well we could go home now."

He said but Toshiro stopped him. "Later we should go with them too. So that it will be easy. Ichigo." He said as Ichigo have wide eyes. "What now?"

"You just call my name Toshiro." He smirked and so did Toshiro. "Yeah I did. 'Cause well to tell the truth I am just calling you Kurosaki because orders you know." Toshiro said while drinking the water.

And Ichigo chuckled and so did Toshiro. "So are you gonna start calling me..?" He asked and Toshiro smirked.

"If our friends are here. No. But private and nobody. Yes. Is it a deal then?" He asked and Ichig grinned showing his white teeth. "Deal. Toshiro." He said and they started talking like that…

[[.To be continued.]]

**Okay this is new. Sorry if hated it and those who like it please review and review. See you guys again. ^^**


End file.
